Stupid kid
by NothingG0ldCanStay
Summary: Jayson Winston is the younger brother of Dallas Winston, With troubles from the Soc's and rumbles breaking out more and more, Will thirteen year old Jay be able to survive?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, kid" Mumbled Dally, in the voice of his that makes him sound like he's stoned all the time. Probably because he is. "Hi" I replied softly, not bothering to look up from my book. Most people are scared of Dally, or those who claim not to be will not dare say it to his face. I can't see why though. From my point of view he's not scary in the slightest, I guess you could say I get away with anything when it comes to him. He's all I've got, and I'm all he's got, apart from the gang. Dallas Winston is my big brother.

I guess It's about time I introduced myself, My names Jayson Hunter Winston. I'm thirteen years old, almost fourteen though. Looks wise I'm pretty similar to Dallas. Greased back Brown hair, Dark blue eyes, Not overly tall but an acceptable height for a thirteen year old to not be classed as small. Like my brother. I too am a greaser, surprisingly though, I'm not part of the 'Curtis gang' however I am part of the Brumly Boys much to Dally's disapproval.

Slamming down on the couch next to me, Dally swiped the book straight out of my hands effortlessly and began to read it out loud. "Dal!" I whined. "Give it back!". Chuckling he tossed the book back onto my lap. "Kid, It's Saturday night, and you're sat at home reading a book. How old are you? Fifty?" Dallas mocked whilst putting his feet up onto the coffee table doing his signature grin. Dally likes to mock my interests, He enjoys going out and harassing the public or whatever else he does. Whereas i enjoy to read whenever I'm not with the gang.

Giving a dramatic sigh, I turned to the clock on the opposite wall to the one i was facing. It was already 12:34am. "Oh, man. How'd it get so late? I've got a tonne of homework" I moaned. Before Dally could even fire some sort of sarcastic remark I reluctantly tossed the book onto the table and made my way into the bedroom. If you're wondering why me and Dally share a room it's because our flat is above Bucks, It's really small and there's only one bedroom in it, Dallys hardly ever in anyway so i get it to myself mostly.

After giving up on the idea of doing homework and just accepting my fate of about seventy detentions I collapsed onto the bed, sparing no room for Dally. Just as I was about to slip into a deep sleep, the bedroom door comes flying open slamming hard against the wall creating a loud bang that made me jolt up. "Inconsiderate bastard..." I muttered a little too loudly whilst hiding my head under my pillow. "What was that?" Playfully demanded Dally before launching himself onto the bed. "Jesus kid, you're taking up the whole bed here" moaned Dallas. "Sleep on the floor" I shot back, feeling pretty proud of myself for that remark. "Ouch! What's gotten into you tonight, man" Before getting comfortable and Resting his arm above my head.

Within minutes of him being in bed, I noticed his breathing begin to slow into a more relaxing rhythm. How does he fall asleep so fast? Unfortunately, that was one of the traits I didn't inherit from our parents. But lets not get onto the subject of them.

It's way too dark to see the clock in our room, but I presumed it was getting on for 2am at the least. Yet I still could not sleep, Damn you Insomnia. At this point, Dallas was starting to go into a deeper slumber. I know this because when you've shared a room with someone for four years, you tend to develop a mental knowledge of their sleeping patterns. But the downside of this was, as he got deeper into sleep, the louder he snored, excluding the possibility of me getting any sleep tonight.

It ain't that bad, you know, not being able to sleep. Gives ya' time to think with no interruptions. I had pretty much recited my entire life story in my head before I began to feel sleepy. At last, I'll get some shuteye'. But all thoughts of sleeping were pushed to the back of my mind when my trail of thought went to the subject of my family. Ah yes, my great family...

All my life I've been different from Dally. He's tuff. I'm not , He gets girls. I don't, He hardly gets arrested for doing stuff now. I do. Believe me the list could go on forever. Was I adopted? Maybe that's why Mum and Dad hated me. That has to be it. There is no other reason.

I could not wait any longer for an answer, regardless of how exhausted I was, I needed to ask Dally so my mind could be put at ease. Depending on his response. I slowly began to prop myself up on my elbow, almost instantly Dally pulled me down by my forearm into his embrace. "Shit." I muttered almost silently. In a failed attempt to wriggle out of his arms I ended up getting my head stuck between his neck and the pillow. I'm ain't even sure how it happened.

Instead, I gave in and began to cuddle into my brother as this only rarely happened, so i may as well make the most of it, ay'. Less than five minutes later Dally awoke from his sleep. "Everything alright'?" sleepily mumbled Dallas, obviously confused as to why we were so close.

"Um.. yeah. I tried to sit up in the night but i guess I disturbed you so you kinda just grabbed me" I managed to say without telling him that my full intent was to wake him up and question him about being his real brother.

"Ah, sorry about that. Why were y'all trying to sit up anyways?" He questioned. "Oh, uh.. nothin'. I just couldn't sleep." I'm not sure why I lied, I should have just came out with the question right then and put an end to this sickening feeling that was developing in my stomach.

"You know I can tell when y'all lyin' to me, Jay." He questioned again, in a mixture of a sleepy daze and a sense of genuine worry. I felt him turn slightly to put the side lamp on, I immediately covered my eyes from the blinding light although he seemed to be unaffected by it.

"Tell me" He demanded acting slightly worried, I couldn't tell if it was real or fake, when it comes to him you can never be sure. "I was just wonderin' somethin" I said averting my eyes from his down to the covers that were barely covering my worn out black jeans. I hadn't bothered getting changed tonight. "Well what were you wonderin?" He asked abruptly. I could tell he was getting irritated by my slowness to answer his questions.

"Was I adopted?" I blurted out. He furrowed his eyebrow at me and let out a small chuckle. "Is that seriously what's kept you up all night?" He asked, obviously finding this amusing. "Yeah. I don't see whats funny about it" Tears began to well up in my eyes. No. I was not going to cry now. I'm not a fucking baby.

Sighing and looking back at me "Jay. I can assure you that you ain't adopted. If ya' were I would have told you a long time ago." He reassured me. "And if we weren't real brothers. How is it possible that you look exactly like me? Eh?" He then flashed me one of his smiles. Not a smirk or a grin. A real smile, Like he used to do when we were kids.

"It's just. We're so different." I replied, unsure whether the conversation was over. " Ain't no one the same, Jay. Just because we act differently and like different things don't mean we ain't brothers." He replied, still looking bewildered as to why i could possibly think that.

"I guess so" I smiled at him and lay back down, I felt like a massive weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Taking one last look at the clock, it read 4:09. I've got to get up for school in three hours. Tomorrow should be fun.

The light went off and I felt Dallas lie back down. To my surprise he placed his arm above my head, softly stroking my hair. It's times like these that remind me how much I love my big brother.

_Although we may not always show it, I love my brother. And deep down I know he loves me too._

_To be continued...I promise more action will come along in the next chapters, I just needed to get the boring chapter out of the way. REVIEW! Is it a good fic? or an awful one? _

_Au revoir! _


	2. Chapter 2

I must have fallen asleep shortly after my conversation with Dally. My internal alarm clock woke me up at 7:25am, I haven't had much sleep at all. I glanced next to me to see a sleeping Dallas, his legs fully stretched out, his head slightly tilted towards me and his left arm still closely above my head.

Being the nice brother I am, I went out of my way to make as less noise as possible. Tiptoeing out of the room I made my way towards the bathroom to take a quick shower, as I skipped my one last night.

After spending around fifteen minutes in the shower I got out and began to dry my body with a towel. Once I had finished drying, I realized that I had forgotten to get some fresh clothes out of my draws, as I was too focused on not waking up Dally. "Crap" I muttered to myself.

Tightly wrapping my lower half in the towel I exited the bathroom and rushed towards mine and my brothers room, hoping to god he wasn't awake.

And as I suspected, he was awake, propped up on his elbow puffing on a cigarette as usual. I swear he must get through about ten packs a day.

"If ya' wanna stay in your little play group, ya' gonna' have to start building up some muscle, like me" He commented whilst narrowing his eyes at my torso. He just can't help himself. Can he?

He calls my gang my 'play group'. Just because he knows it really pisses me off when he criticizes The Brumly boys. Personally I think our gang could kick the 'Curtis gang's' ass.

"If my gangs a play group then whats yours?" I replied, feeling the anger begin to bubble in my stomach. Whilst doing so, I reached down and grabbed a grey worn out shirt and a pair of black tight bottomed jeans.

"Mine's more of a real gang. Unlike yours." He spat back at me, before putting out his cigarette and walking out the door.

Rolling my eyes, I proceeded to grab some boxers and quickly change into my clothes.

I usually skip breakfast, as most days I feel sick early in the morning. Since I can remember I've always hated school with a passion. But don't get me wrong. I love education. It's school that I hate.

The main reason for my hatred towards school is the pupils and the teachers. My school is full of Soc's. Literally about 80% of them are Socs.

Greasers are at the bottom of the social food chain. Socs being at the top.

Being a Greaser, you get a pretty tough time, whether it being, school, around town, or even passing through the park; you learn to get used to it though.

Quickly putting my socks and worn out converses on, I swiftly made my way down the hall. Back towards the bathroom. Grabbing my hair grease I scooped out a reasonable amount and slapped it onto the front of my hair. Gently combing it back, forming small spikes towards the centre. That'll do I thought to myself whilst looking into the mirror.

After I had finished messing with my hair some more and brushing my teeth I headed off to hell. Oops. I meant school.

School was long, boring and tiring. I'm not really a sporty person so I don't partake in any sports clubs; when that 3:20pm bell goes off I'm out of there as fast as I can.

Most days after school I'll head over to Gekko's to hang.

Let me introduce you to my gang. The leader of the gang and the oldest is Leon Amphilika . Also known as Gecko, nicknamed after his defensive nature. Standing at 6'3 at the age of twenty four with browny blonde hair, defined jaw line and dark brown eyes. In a way, he's the father figure of the gang.

Next there's the Triplets. All identical, practically impossible to tell them apart. Jak, Charlie and Brendon Milts grew up alongside their abusive father, until they were unable to take it any longer. Leon took them in shortly after saving them from being jumped by Socs. All standing at around 5'9 at the age of fifteen, with jet black hair, deep blue eyes and a sprinkle of freckles dusted over their noses. Making them look like butter wouldn't melt.

Second oldest of the gang is Ryan Jones. Mostly known as Reck. He acquired the nickname 'Reck' after surviving an awful car crash when he was seventeen. Although he was in a coma for several weeks, he still made it out. Everyone respects him. Standing at around 6'5 at the age of twenty two he is a few inches taller than Gecko. He has an average build, not overly muscular but not un toned to say the least. His arms are also covered in tattos to hide some of the scars from the Reck, His hair is dirty blonde, alongside his stubble that covers the lower half of his face. And light blue eyes that were once filled with happiness but are now filled with nothing but pain.

There's always that one guy, who can brighten up any situation, no matter the cause. And that brings me onto the third oldest of the Brumly boys. Jake Magnis. Commonly known as Joker for obvious reasons stands at 5'11 at the age of nineteen. Slightly taller than the triplets but smaller than Reck and Gecko. His hair is brown with a red tint to it, not quite a red head, but not completely brown. His eyes show genuine happiness which I respect him for as he has every reason to be cold like Reck judging from the up bringing he had.

After Joker the fourth oldest boy is Michael Francheski, known as Stars. Standing at 6'6 at the age of eighteen. He is the tallest and the tuff'est of the Brumly boys. Most of his child hood he spent in the cooler, after assaulting his teacher in fifth grade. He got his nickname after punching someone so hard, they died on the spot. It resembled a cartoon, where the character sees stars before they pass out. His hair is a dark blonde colour, which he spikes up with hair grease, it's an original hair style which no one dares to copy. His build is large. He resembles a body builder although he never seems to work out too much, I guess it comes natural.

Next is the gangs favorite. Jaxon black. Known by the nick name of Yosh. Standing at only 5'6 at the age of fourteen. Surprisingly Stars was the one who added him to the group when he found him at the age of eleven, deep down, there's still love left in Stars. No one really knows why we call him Yosh, I think Gecko called him it one day and it just kind of stuck. Jaxon has bright blonde hair, you should have to wear sun glasses to look at his hair. With Big bluey grey eyes, and a few freckles dotted on his cheeks. If you were to look at his face you'd think he was so Innocent. I guess he is in a way.

And in joint youngest place is me and Sean Cutforth. Who happens to be my best friend. Sean's nickname is choker, as he went into the cooler at the age of nine after attempting to choke his gym teacher with a skipping rope. Standing at 5'7 at the age of thirteen he is slightly taller than me. His hair is a chestnut brown colour, accompanied by light grey eyes and a scar that goes across from his temple to his hair line. He is not the tuff'est of the bunch, but he can put up a good fight.

And at last, there's me. Jay Winston. My recent nickname is Sheen, because my hair always looks really clean apparently. I'm only 5'6 around the same height as Yosh, maybe a bit taller.

Our gangs like one big family. We look out for each other.

Ohana means family. Family means no one gets left behind.

**Okaaaay! there's chapter two for you! I hope you like. Please leave me a comment telling me if i should carry on or ditch this story... I'm enjoying writing it but i want your opinion! **

**I'll try and do daily updates, but if not defiantly every other day!3**


	3. Chapter 3

Geckos house is where we mostly come to just hang. The house itself is pretty big, occupied by Gecko, Yosh and Joker. Joker doesn't officially live there, but he may as well judging by the amount of time he spends there.

Unfortunately the distance between our flat and the house is pretty far. So it takes me about thirty minutes to get there, from school it takes me about fifteen.

Dally told me that Darrys house is pretty similar to Geckos, I know all of the Curtis gang by name, but not faces. I haven't even met half of them. I think, there's Darry and his brothers, Ponyboy and Soap? Sodapop! That's the one. Then there's Johnny the tanned one, Two bit and Steve and not forgetting Dallas of course.

You don't have to knock to go into the house, you're allowed to just stroll in. Which I still find a little weird.

Finally arriving to the house, I opened the door and stepped inside to find Yosh stuffing his face with cake, Reck arguing with Stars over something and Sean sat on the floor watching TV.

Un gluing his eyes from the TV, Sean smiled at me before greeting me with "Hey buddy!"

"Hey man, Hows it going?" I replied. Stars nodded at me whilst Reck merely grinned. From what I could make out, they were arguing about some kind of rumble.

"Same ol', same ol" He said whilst motioning for me to come and sit next to him.

Gladly accepting his offer I joined him in front of the TV. I didn't recognize the show, I doubt i'd like it anyway. Me and Sean have way different tastes.

"What're they arguin' about?" I questioned, glancing over to Reck and Stars.

"Reck's called a rumble with the Socs" he chirped, after pausing to grin.

"Damn right I have! them little bastards keyed my car!" He declared, turning to face us. I could hear the anger in his voice

"Because that's a reason to call a rumble, isn't it! I swear you're such an idiot sometimes. Don't you think we have enough on our plate?" Growled Stars.

"Don't you try and tell me what I can and cannot fucking do! If I want to call a rumble-" Reck and Stars' screaming match was put to an end when Gecko came pounding down the stairs.

"You what!" Near enough screamed Gecko. Simultaneously me, Sean and Yosh all looked at each other with wide eyes.

"That idiot over there called a rumble on the Socs" Answered Stars, his voice lowered from its past loudness

"What kind?" Gecko asked, eyebrows raised whilst leaning on the door frame. The anger beginning to leave him.

"Everythin' chains, blades, pistols. The lot." Reck shrugged.

"You're insane, ya' know" Yosh added, shaking his head. Reck flashed him a half smile before getting up out of his chair next to Stars. "Nine o'clock, Chesh field, Friday night. Don't be late." He addressed to everyone present in the room, whilst walking past Gecko, lightly patting him on the shoulder.

I don't know why, but I had an awful feeling about this rumble, something real bad was going to happen.

"Can't we just call it off? The last rumble was only a few weeks ago and I'm still pretty sore" questioned Yosh, whilst rubbing his side. He'd gotten beat up pretty bad last time, broken ribs, smashed up face and a few gashes here and there. It could have been worse though.

I was lucky last time, coming out with only a few bruises and a busted lip. That was only a skin rumble though, meaning no weapons. I've never been in one like this.

"You know the Socs, once they get a challenge they'll never back down. And we sure as hell ain't backin' down." Gecko replied, walking over to ruffle Yosh's hair.

"Gee, I don't know Gecko. I ain't been in a rumble like this before" I noted.

"It'll be ayite' kiddo, you're tuff'er than you think, yanno" He proclaimed, giving me a reassuring smile.

"Well if this is gonna' happen. We best tell the rest of the gang" prompted Sean. Making himself known in the conversation. I'm surprised he lasted this long without adding in a sarcastic comment. Must be a new record for him, actually.

"Don't sweat it, Choker. I'll get em' all round later to discus it further" Gecko answered, winking. I think he was secretly looking forward to this. He always loved a good fight.

Moving from his place in the door way he ran his fingers through his hair and walked straight out the front door to do God knows what.

"You scared, sheen? Nervous?" Sean mocked, whilst playfully punching me in the arm.

"Course' not, I'm up for anything, man" I snickered. Sean responded by patting me on the shoulder.

"I'm goin' to go see if I can find any of the guys, you comin'?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Nah." I denied. Stars and Yosh just shook their heads, almost in sync. Stars was staring at nothing in particular. He was obviously deep in thought. He'll probably end up killing Reck himself if he doesn't calm it.

"Suit yourselves" he muttered before shrugging and walking out the door. Giving it a slam as he walked out.

A few minutes of silence passed before Stars finally spoke up.

"I swear, he's got some serious issues, if he thinks this is a good idea. I should pound him into the ground. See how cocky he is then, huh?" Rambled Stars, gritting his teeth at the last part.

Stars and Reck have never really got on. They're too alike, I guess they just clash. It's never anything major with them though, more like how siblings fight. At the end of the day, they've always got each others backs. Neither would admit it; but it's true nevertheless.

"C'mon man. Beating him ain't gonna solve anything is it? plus if this rumbles gonna' happen we need all the guys we can get" I elaborated.

"Then I should have done it a long time ago! I should have beat him so hard, he'd have no fucking Jaw!" Stars hissed. He wasn't mad at me, I knew that. When you've known him for a while you learn not to take much notice of his outbursts.

Instead of continuing the conversation, he stormed out slamming every possible door behind him.

"Hah, he sure has a temper on him, huh?" Chuckled Yosh

"Got that right" I said smiling back at him.

The only ones who go to school out of the gang are me and Yosh. The triplets don't go to school as they left town in a hurry, I guess they don't really see the point in it. Gecko, Reck, Stars and Joker are all too old to go anyway. Sean doesn't go, because as I said earlier. He tried to strangle his gym teacher when he was nine. I don't think any schools would have him anyway. He seems fine with it.

"Want some cake?" Yosh asked me with his mouth full.

"Nah, you can have it, man." I said whilst grinning at the amount of cake he had shoved in his mouth at one time.

I wasn't able to completely understand what his reply was, as he shoved another huge spoonful of cake into his mouth, I think it was a thank you.

I don't understand how he isn't obese. The amount of food he eats is ridiculous, yet he still doesn't gain wait. I think he's got one of them high metabolism things or whatever they're called.

"D'you think we'll win this?" He questioned. I could sense a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure, man. We've got some pretty tuff' guys on our side" I assured him.

Although we're not actually related, we're like brothers. I mean, we're all like brothers but him and I are pretty close.

A few hours had passed before Gecko returned along with the rest of the gang.

Jak, Charlie and Brendon all rugby tackled me at once. Causing an eruption of laughter from the rest of the gang.

"Hey kid! How's it hangin'?" Charlie asked a little too enthusiastically.

"It's alright, man. And you?" I replied. Dusting myself off after getting up from the ground.

"Yeah yeah" He added before turning on his heel and heading towards the kitchen.

Gecko, Reck, Choker, Yosh, The triplets, Joker and me were all now settled in.

Reck was perched on the arm of the sofa next to Yosh. Gecko was leaning up the wall, instead of the door frame this time. Charlie was sat next to Yosh, his left leg resting on his right knee. Jak and Brendon were sat next to each other on the floor next to Yosh and Charlies feet. Joker was stood resting his hand on the top of my chair and Stars was stood a few feet away from Gecko. Obviously trying to keep his distance from Reck, Choker was sat next to me, grinning like a mad man.

"This rumbles gonna' be freakin' insane man! I'm super pumped!" Announced Joker, slamming his fist into the air.

"At least someones on my side" Mentioned Reck, emphasizing on the 'Someone'. Obviously trying to get Stars to swing at him. And by the way things were going, Reck would probably be in a coma by the end of the night.

"Ayite' it ain't about sides is it? We're gonna need as many men as we can get. I overheard some Socs talking earlier and they were goin' on about it being the biggest rumble in years" Explained Gecko.

"And who's fault is that? huh?" Added Stars, narrowing his eyes once more at Reck

"Give it a rest, will ya'?" Grunted Reck whilst rolling his eyes in response

"Will you two quit ya' arguin' for God sake" Grumbled Brendon. Slightly raising his voice on the end bit.

"What're you gonna' do about it little man?" Hissed Stars.

"I'll do something about it in a minute if you don't mind your tongue, Stars. You don't scare me y'know" Hollered Gecko.

Stars merely shrugged.

"Were gonna' need blades, chains, pistols, anythin' you can get ya' hands on!" Joker interjected, still sounding pretty excited for this rumble.

"He's right." Gecko responded

"Now you two need to get your heads out of your asses and work together, we need everyone we can get. And if you two carry on like this you'll end up killing each other before the night ends." Gecko ordered.

"Alright." They both said simultaneously. Earning a grin from Jak and Choker

"I'll have you know, my head is not up my ass" chuckled Reck.

"Is too" Commented Jak, earning laughter from the gang. Even Stars.

Reck rolled his eyes and let this comment slide. He's always had a soft spot for Jak.

"We've got the Shepard's gang, and the Curtis' gang on our side. So we'll win this." Gecko announced confidently.

My eyes lit up when I heard him say the Curtis gang. Aka Dallys gang. Oh god. Sean looked at me and flashed me a half smile. He had never got on with my brother, although he had only met him once.

"Hey, isn't ya' brother in that gang? the Curtis one?" Yosh asked me, speaking for the first time this evening. Not that he had the chance.

"Uh, yeah" I answered, running my hand through my hair as it was beginning to fall down.

"Dallas Winston" Joker and Sean added at the same time.

"He never liked me" Joker continued whilst gently chuckling

"Me too" Added Reck

"Me three" I added, grinning to no one in particular.

Laughter exploded, in the room. Even Stars laughed. I love making people laugh, it's one of the best feelings ever.

Once they had continued to quieten down Joker began to speak

"So, what weapons have you all got?" He questioned leaning further onto the back of my chair.

"Ive got a couple of chains" Jak replied

"I've got nothing, I got it all confiscated last time I got arrested" Yosh answered

"Me and Brendon have blades" Charlie added, finally speaking up.

" I ain't got nothing" I responded

"I've got three blades and a chain" Choker also responded

"Dontcha worry little bros! I'll get ya some stuff" Joker declared.

"That's sorted then, all of ya' come by tomorrow. Sheen and Yosh have gotta' go to school ain't ya?" Gecko asked

"Yup" We both said one after another.

"Ayite' come by about four and we'll sort it out. Anyway, it's getting pretty late." Gecko continued.

I had lost track of time, whilst discussing all of this. Looking at the clock on the wall facing me it read 11:32pm. Crap. I won't get home until about twelve. Not that dally would care but I had school in the morning.

"Yeah, I should probably get goin" I mentioned.

"I'll walk ya' home, kid" Reck mumbled. I nodded and said my goodbyes to everyone. The triplets, Yosh and Gecko all live in the house, Joker will probably stay here tonight as usual. Stars will probably go home in the early hours after drinking himself into oblivion as he does every night.

It was pitch black when me and Reck set off, I felt alot safer having a twenty two year old 6'5 greaser next to me.

We walked for about five minutes in silence before I broke the silence

"You and stars really don't get on, do ya'?" It was more of a rhetorical question but he would probably answer it anyway.

"Nah, we don't. He doesn't just have a short fuse, he doesn't even have one. Hes fucking insane, man" Reck added, He found this highly amusing as he burst into laughter. I shortly joined him.

Reck really reminds me of Dally. He puts on this tuff show, but inside he's a really nice guy.

It was a few minutes of laughter before Reck continued speaking.

"You gonna' be alright in this rumble? It's your first one like this, ain't it?" He asked. He seemed slightly worried, I never thought he really cared about me.

"I don't know, man." I replied shaking my head.

"Don't worry kid, I've got ya' back" Reck assured me, patting my shoulder. We were now just arriving at my apartment above Bucks.

"Well, I'll see ya' tomorrow, Sheen" He said giving me a smile. Reck rarely smiles, only smirks and grins.

"Yeah, try not to piss Stars off too much" I replied chuckling.

"No promises" He added before winking and turning on his heel to walk off into the darkness.

I walked through the door to find Dally slouched on the sofa, shirtless watching TV.

"Bit late out, ain't ya kid?" He blurted without even looking at me.

"Yeah, I was talkin' to the gang" I replied whilst walking into the Kitchen to grab a can of Pepsi.

"Playgroup, you mean." He added before smirking at me.

"Anyways man, There's a rumble coming coming up. But of course you already know"

"Yeah" I answered whilst sitting next to him on the sofa looking down at my Pepsi can worriedly

"You nervous kid?" He questioned narrowing his eyes at me

"Kinda. I've never been in one like this" I confessed

"Ya' ain't got nothin' to worry about kid. I've got ya' back. You know that man" He said whilst smirking and getting up to walk into the bedroom.

"Thanks, Dal" I couldn't help but smile.

Quickly downing my drink I decided to skip my shower, once again and just change into some sweats and a shirt.

After changing I got into bed beside Dallas. He was already semi asleep. Oh how I envy him being able to sleep so fast.

After getting into a comfortable position, I felt an arm come up over the top of my pillow and rest there.

Every night he does that, I don't know if he knows it or not.

Most nights before I fall asleep I'll remember the time when I was nine Just after me and Dal left. He was fifteen, I had fallen over and bruised my knee, I was in floods of tears. He kissed my forehead and said: "Darlin' you'll be okay".

**So there we go! Chapter three done! *wipes sweat off forehead" **

**Cute little moment there for you at the end;) Next chapter I'm gonna include some Dally POV and spend some time with the curtis gang:3 **

**Please review, I'll love you forever!3**


	4. Chapter 4

**(DALLAS POV) **

"Man, I sure can't wait for this rumble, we're gonna' kick some Soc ass"

"I wonder how the kids gonna do in this, I sure hope he don't get hurt too bad, man."

"Wait no, what am I saying. I don't care if he gets hurt, the only person I care about is myself. You get tuff like me and you don't get hurt. You look out for yourself and nothin' can touch you. I'm sure he knows that, man". I thought to myself

Looking at the time, It was getting on for noon. Jay was long gone for school.

May as well pay a visit to Two-bit. No doubt he'll be at the Curtis' house.

Walking up the steps to the house, I could vaugely hear an unfamiliar voice. Not Two-bits, Steves, Pony's, Sodas, Johnny's or Darrys.

Deciding to investigate, I strolled into the house to see a guy, around twenty four or something with dark blonde hair. He resembled Sodapop, although I could tell he was quite a bit taller and older. His hair was weakly greased back, probably because he ran his hand through it every three seconds.

He seemed to be having a conversation with Darry, probably about the rumble. That's the only reason we have anything to do with the other greasers. I talk to Tim occasionally and I know that Pony was friends with Curly before he got put into the cooler. But that's about it.

"Who're you?" I questioned the guy in front of me, raising one eyebrow.

"Leon Amphilika. Please call me Gecko" He replied before standing from his chair and extending his hand to me.

I'm by no means small. I am 6'1, but he must have been 6'3 or 6'4 so he towered over me.

I skeptically took his hand giving it a light shake. I disliked him already.

"Dallas, Dallas Winston"I continued. Moving to perch on the arm of the sofa. Next to Darry.

"Ya' Sheen's brother, ain't ya" Gecko conferred

"Yeah. Jay's my brother. Guessin' ya in his play group then" I confirmed, smirking.

"S'cuse me?" Gecko questioned raising his voice slightly.

"Leave it Dal" Darry ordered, glaring at him.

I grunted.

Leon gave me a dirty look before continuing his conversation with Darry.

"So, that's the plan. I'll drop by tomorrow to make any last minute arrangements, if needed"

He quickly left, sparing me one last look before he walked out the door. It's amazing how quickly I can make people hate me.

A few minutes of silence was held before Two-bit came steaming up the steps, yanking the door open before slamming it shut behind him.

"What time is it?!" He demanded before sitting on the floor a few feet away from the TV

"Three thirty six. Why?" questioned Darry

"Mickey mouse started six minutes ago!" Cried Two bit.

Two-bit loves Mickey mouse, he has ever since I've known him. He's even got a vest top with it on. I think he's mentally about seven years old.

As Two-bit settled down to an hours worth of Mickey mouse in front of the TV, Darry started to sort through the bills. So I decided to just head out somewhere.

"Where you goin'?" Darry asked, briefly looking at me.

"Away from ere" I replied, shifting towards the door. Before I even got half way down the steps I heard a voice come from the side of me. Johnny.

"Hey Dal" He greeted, gradually getting closer to me in his shy way. I feel for the kid, I really do. His parents beat him and so do the Socs from time to time. He's one of the only people I know that don't deserve the beatings he gets.

"Johnnycake, how's it hangin' kid?" I asked whilst ruffling his hair. He's only three years younger than me but I still see him as a kid. Everyone does.

"Been better. The Socs are more confident than ever, man. We can't even walk down the street without getting abuse from them" He explained whilst shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Don't you worry Johnnycake. Two days and we'll show them damn Socs who's the boss around here" I answered confidently.

"I sure hope so, anyway Dal. I'll see ya' around." He replied before smiling at me and beginning to walk away.

"See ya later kid." I called after him.

I only got a few more steps down the road before I came across Ponyboy. He wasn't his usual self though. He had the hood of his dirty blue jacket up and he seemed to be walking with a slight limp.

"Pony?" I asked, raising my voice slightly as he was a few feet away.

"D-dally?" Pony boy choked out, I heard his voice crack a little. In three strides I was at in front of him. His face was pretty busted up, man, and by the looks of it he'd been knifed a few times too.

"Jesus, kid. What the hell happened?" I questioned abruptly, It wasn't meant to come out like that but It did.

"Socs" He managed to splutter out before collapsing. Luckily I caught him before he could hit the ground.

In less than a minute I had him back at the house. Storming through the door I placed him on the couch. Darry jumped up from his chair and sped over to him.

"Oh god" He whispered before pushing the stray hairs out of his little brothers eyes. Two-bit was up next to him with wide eyes. He's typically not cut out for situations like these.

"What happened?" Darry asked me, I could see the tears in his eyes.

"I don't know, man. I found him limping home. He just kinda collapsed" I explained

"Two, call Soda" Demanded Darry. Two-bit was not going to argue. He immediately darted for the phone.

Darry scooped Ponyboy up and power walked him across the living room.

"Where're you goin'? I asked. It was a stupid question really.

"Where do you think?" Darry asked sarcastically.

**(TWO-BIT POV)**

Not in any position to argue, I leaped for the phone. Somehow I memorize numbers pretty fast so I knew the DX's number off by heart.

After a few seconds of calling, Steve answered the phone.

Not bothering with all he 'hello' business, I cut straight to the chase.

"Steve, man. Tell Soda to get to the hospital now."

"What? why? Two-bit? what's going on?" He questioned. I could hear Soda in the background asking the same.

"It's Ponyboy." With that, the line went dead. I threw the phone back onto the desk and made my way after Darry, Pony and Dally.

**(DARRY POV)**

He was so cold, No. Not him. Anyone but him and Soda.

I can't lose him, I just can't. I think I broke every possible speed limit and jumped every traffic light. At the time, I didn't care.

When we got into the hospital the doctors took him in and told me, Dally and Two-bit who had shortly arrived to stay in the waiting room. Looking at my hands, I still had his blood on them. I felt physically sick, I should have been there to pick him up from school. How could I be so stupid?

"Kids gonna' be alright, man. I'm goin' to fucking kill them Soc's on Saturday" Dallas consoled.

As soon as he said that two men came bursting through the hospital. Sodapop and Steve.

"Where is he?" Soda demanded, Steve following behind him like a lost puppy.

"He's in there with the doctors" I pointed to the room opposite me.

Sodapop is usually really happy, he's full of light and just a pleasure to be around. But not now, all signs of happiness had been tore from his face. All that he shown now was genuine worry.

"How is he?" Steve asked. I was pretty surprised at this, Steve disliked Ponyboy ever since he was a kid. Mostly because Soda invites him places with them. He sees him as a tag along.

"I don't know, he was bleedin' alot." I said with a sigh, looking down at my hands.

I looked up at Soda to see tears rushing down his face. Sodapop and Pony are real close; I don't think Sodapop could take it if they ever got pulled apart.

Soda and Steve took a seat next to me, Soda openly sobbing into my shoulder and Steve giving Sodapop the occasional pat on the back in a failed attempt to calm him down. It's gonna' be a long night, I said to myself.

**(JAY POV)**

My day was going from bad to worse. In last period. I completely lost it with one of the Socs.

So, remember how I mentioned that 80% of my school are Socs? Yeah, the teachers also side with them every time.

**-FLASHBACK- **

I was sitting in class, minding my own business when I felt something wet hit the side of my face. Putting my hand to it, I discovered a spit ball. The worse part was the spit was dripping down my face.

I wanted to be sick.

"Hey Grease ball, need a shower?" One of the Socs mocked whilst walking up beside me and spitting in my hair.

Rising from my chair to lean onto my desk, I looked at the Soc in disgust. I think his name was Doug. But i'm not sure.

"Are ya' sure you know what a shower is? because I heard your mom still bathes you" I hissed before spitting directly into his eye. The whole class fell silent.

Unluckily for me, as I did this my teacher walked in, having saw and heard the whole thing she told me to go straight to the principles office.

I didn't though. I walked straight out of school before I went back in there and beat him and the teacher to a pulp.

I'm quite like Dallas with my temper. I lose it quick.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

I've had enough of them damn Socs running round like they own the place. All they are is some spoiled little rich kids who think they can fight.

I grew up in New York until I was ten, I have bad memory's of it there. It really toughens you up, I got off lightly though, because of my young age. I still got a pretty rough time despite me only being a decade old.

As I had walked out of school at just after 2pm I decided to take a slow walk down to Geckos house. I'm always welcome there. I could go home, but there's nothing to do. Dallas wouldn't be in anyway.

Getting to Geckos just after two thirty I walked right in to see Reck and Gecko lounging on the sofa watching some program on racing. Reck was sat in his usual stance, Right leg on his left knee, holding a beer in his left hand and his eyebrows slightly raised. Gecko was sat with his legs stretched out, crossed at the ankles also a beer in his hand.

When I entered both looked up at me and pulled a confused face as to why I wasn't at school.

"Sheen, why so glum?" Reck asked me

"Socs. I bet" Gecko said whilst looking away from me back to the TV screen.

"Sit down, man. Tell me what happened" Reck prodded patting the spare seat next to him for me to sit on.

I nodded and sat down next to him, crossing my legs at the ankles like Gecko.

Both were still looking at me awaiting for me to spill the beans.

"I was in class and the dumb Soc fired a spit ball at me, then spat in my hair. The teacher took their side so I just walked out" I explained shaking my head on the last part.

"Did ya' do anythin' to him?" Gecko asked sitting up. I almost smiled at how he got protective.

"Well, I made a dig at him and spat in his eye. Didn't get the chance to swing" I said with a dramatic sigh.

"Ah, never mind, man. We'll get em' on Saturday" Reck commented before taking a huge swig of his beer.

"I met your brother today, Sheen" Gecko said, breaking the silence.

My stomach immediately sank. I knew Dally didn't like my gang at all. He wanted me to be part of the Curtis gang instead but I refused. I still refuse to this day, he doesn't give up.

"Oh." I replied. Not knowing what else to say.

"He said something about a playgroup. I wasn't really listening to him" He explained whilst furrowing his eyebrows a little with confusion.

"Ah, yeah. He likes to call that gang my playgroup. I don't know why, he's a bit of a dick like that" I confessed

Reck chuckled at the last bit. "You sure got the last bit right, kiddo" Reck said.

Gecko smirked at me

"I'm guessing he doesn't approve of you being in the Brumly boys then" asked Gecko, rhetorically.

"Nope" I replied smiling at him.

We sat around for a few hours just talking, watching TV and eating. Awaiting for when the gang arrives.

**(SODAPOP POV)**

I tried to stop the tears from falling but it was hopeless. I cried into Darrys shoulder for about ten minutes.

"Why does it have to happen to him?" I spluttered before breaking down into sobs again. This time with my head in my hands.

Darry started to stroke my hair, like he used to do when we were younger and I was sick.

A few minutes passed before the doctor walked out of the room, holding a clipboard.

"Darryl Curtis?" He asked, looking at all five of us here.

"That's me" Darry blureted whilst quickly rising to his feet, Sodapop walked over too to listen in.

The doctor looked at us both and gave us a sympathetic smile. Ive seen that smile before, when mom and dad died.

"No. This isn't happening." I screamed inside my head.

"We've run a few tests on Ponyboy and it shows three stab wounds. One on the side of his neck, another just below his chest and a final one in his shoulder." The doctor explained, whilst flicking through his notes.

A sob escaped Sodapop at the thought of anyone touching Pony.

"He lost alot of blood, you're very lucky he made it. He should be waking up later tonight or tomorrow." The doctor concluded before nodding and walking away.

Soda threw his arms around me and cried. I had to keep it together for him.

Dallas, Two-bit and Steve had gone home. It was getting on for 8pm and they all had things to do. They wished us the best and left.

**(JAY POV) **

After two or so hours, the gang pilled in. Jak and Brendon first, then Sean, followed by Charlie who was supposedly in detention, Yosh was next, Joker rolled in half stoned and finally Stars walked in. Trying to stay as far away from Reck as possible.

After everyone had settled in, Joker unzipped his back pack handing out various weapons to people.

He gave each of the triplets blades, Sean a chain and a blade, Yosh two blades and me a blade and a chain.

I don't even know how he got all of this, I don't really want to know.

We all thanked him and proceeded to discuss what would happen in two nights.

As an end decision we decided that Stars and Reck would go up first, just to get things started. Stars was obviously thrilled at the idea of spending more time than absolutely unavoidable with Reck.

Reck on the other hand didn't seem too bothered about it.

After finally getting home around ten thirty I bumped into Dallas, just getting in also.

He had a tired expression on his face, which is unusual as he often compares himself to Iron man.

Walking up the stairs after Dally I slumped down onto the couch, shortly followed by him.

"Them damn Socs have really done it now" He muttered

"What've they done now?" I questioned, making eye contact with my brother.

"They've jumped Pony" He answered, giving a sigh at the end.

"Is that the younger one?" I asked, unsure of who Ponyboy was.

"Yup. A've they been giving you any trouble lately, kid?" He interrogated.

"Kinda. One of em' spat in my hair in class today" I explained for the second time today.

"Did ya' give em' a kickin'?" He asked. Man, this is like twenty questions.

"Didn't have the chance" I replied, shaking my head.

"We'll get em' next time" Dallas replied, before patting my on the shoulder and going towards the kitchen.

"You already ate?" He asked softly, poking his head around the door.

"Nah, I ain't hungry" I answered.

"Well, alright." He replied before proceeding back into the kitchen.

Getting, up I walked over to the bathroom. I needed to wash my hair, after the whole situation with spit today. Its a good job I'm not a Germ-a-phobe. I'd of had a fucking panic attack.

Tomorrow sure was gonna be a long day.

**So there we go! Chapter four. I told you I'd more POVS in this one;) Did you like it this way or not? **

**Please review, I'll give you a cookie;) **


	5. Chapter 5

Once again, my internal alarm clock woke me up at 7:34am. I hate mornings with a passion, they're like my worse enemy and the thought of school for seven hours makes it harder to get out of bed.

Ive considered dropping out a few times, I'd love to. But there's something inside of me that tells me I can't.

Ever since I moved to Tulsa and got introduced to gangs, Greasers and Socs I promised myself that one day, I'll get out of this place. Unfortunately over the last few months I seem to have lost that assurance. Hell, the way things are going, I don't know if I'll even make it to fourteen.

Today is the Thursday the 3rd of November 1963. Which happens to be the day one of my best friends gets out of the reformatory. Curly Shepard.

He got put in there six months ago after trying to rob a liquor store. I went with him, but instead of going in I just kept watch. He got six months in reformatory and I got a years probation, which is still going. It really sucks.

Dallas is my legal guardian, I don't know how he got custody of me with his criminal record, but he did. Being my legal guardian, he was the one the police called to pick me up from the station after keeping us in for the night.

He actually high fived me and gave me a beer when we got out of the station, how responsible. Whilst most kids would be happy that their brother was so laid back about these things It kinda upset me. Made me think that he really didn't care.

Curlys brother, Tim didn't even blink an eye at this, no congratulations or scolding, nothing. The Shepard gang are one of three greaser gangs in Tulsa. There's the Brumly boys, The Curtis gang and the Shepard gang Curly would often complain to me about how people don't know him for him, they only know him because of Tim.

People tend to refer to him as 'Baby Shepard' or 'Mini Tim' and sometimes just 'Tims brother'. The last one really pisses him off. It's been pretty boring without Curly. I mean, me and Sean have some pretty good times but It's not the same without him.

After yesterday, I didn't really feel up to school. Skipping one day won't hurt, will it? It's not as if Dallys going to care. I had to prepare for the rumble that was tonight, anyway.

Crap. The rumble is tonight.

Erasing all thoughts of going to school and the rumble from my head, I turned over facing away from Dally and fell back to sleep for a few hours. When I awoke after some well needed sleep the clock read 12:56.

Man I slept a long time. As usual Dallas wasn't here, I don't understand how he can get drunk almost every night a week and still function early in the morning. I sat up and rubbed my eyes in an attempt to be able to see properly, my head was throbbing and my throat felt like it was being ripped to shreds.

Fuck sake, why does this always happen. Every time something important is going to happen I'll get ill. Last time this happened was when I was due to be in court for robbery, I woke up and I was really ill, funnily enough after dragging myself into court and fortunately not getting charged for it I was fine.

I decided to try and excuse the fact that I feel and probably look like death warmed up I slid out of bed and changed into a white t-shirt, a dark red checkered shirt to go on top of it, black rolled up jeans at the bottom and my worn out converses.

I went to the bathroom to freshen up by washing my face, brushing my teeth and greasing my hair. I stared at my reflection in the mirror for a few seconds, studying every detail of my face. I have a scar just above my eyebrow from when my dad smashed my face into the concrete when I was eight, but that's a totally different story. My teeth are almost perfect, apart from one of the bottom ones is slightly crooked.

It's times like these when I go into deep thought, I feel it. This sinking feeling, quite like dread, it's hard to explain.

I've been called pretty much every name in the book, Mostly by my parents. The saying goes '_Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me_' Well, the truth is, They do. They hurt alot.

**But how can you stand your ground when everyone wants to bury you beneath it? You have to believe that they were wrong. They have to be wrong. Why else would I still be here?**

I don't class myself as a hood, because in my eyes, I'm not.

Yeah, I've been in the cooler a few times and stuff, but I'm not a hood, am I?

Lightly shaking my head, asif to get rid of the thoughts I stepped away from the mirror and walked out the door of the bathroom. Damn, I wish I didn't live so far away from everyone in the gang, It's gonna' take me a good half hour to walk to Geckos.

I strolled into the kitchen to find nothing at all to eat, not even a fucking cracker. Just my luck, the one time I am actually hungry in the morning there's no food at all. My stomach made a growling sound and I dramatically huffed. I guess I'll just get some food some place else.

Before I even got half way down the stairs separating Bucks from our apartment I walked into someone, no, I literally walked into someone. I could already tell who it was by the strong scent of aftershave and cigarettes

"Jesus Christ! are you fucking blind?" Dally grumbled, regaining his balance.

"No, but you will be if you don't move out the way" I hissed, attempting to nudge him out of the way.

"What did you just say to me?, you little shit" He replied, sternly crossing his arms over his chest. I immediately regretted saying anything to him, he may be my brother but he's not the type of guy you want to piss off.

"Nothin'"I softly replied, smirking.

"Yea' that's what I thought. Where ya' off to anyway, kid?" He questioned, the slight look of anger and amusement beginning to drop.

"I dunno' I'm starvin' and there ain't no food in" I answered, silently asking him to buy me food

"Ah, that'll explain why ya' all moody." He began, I lightly shrugged.

"Alright, kiddo. I'll tell ya' what. You wait ere' and I'll take ya' to get somethin' to eat" He offered, I over enthusiastically nodded which made him grin. He carried on up the stairs and I walked down the remaining few steps. Buck's was pretty much empty apart from a couple older guys.

"Hey look, It's baby Winston" Buck half hollered from across the bar, he seemed pretty bored.

"Hey Buck" I greeted, leaning against the side of the wall.

"Waitin' for Dal, are ya'?" He pried before turning around to count some spare change left on the counter.

"Yeah, we ain't got no food so he's takin' me out" I explained, right after I did Dallas came pounding down the stairs. Man, he sure is heavy footed.

"Dallas Winston being a caring big brother, never thought I'd see that!" Buck announced, chuckling to himself. His remark made me snicker under my breath.

"Ah, shut up, Buck" Dally fired back, lightly pushing my shoulder to signal me to start walking.

After a few minutes of walking in silence we arrived at Dairy queen, my favorite place to eat.

"Alright, kid. Here's some cash, get ya' self somethin' to eat and don't be botherin' me later about it, okay?" He said to me, holding his hand out with some crushed Dollar bills in it. I gladly took it and nodded, answering his question.

He playfully punched me in the arm before walking off down the road.

From the counter I ordered a large cheese burger, medium fries and a large Pepsi, I finished my meal in record time, And for the second time today I literally walked into someone.

I looked up and saw a pair of cold blue eyes looking down at me, Stars. I sighed in relief, I thought I'd ran into some real trouble.

"Ya' alright, sheen?" Stars said, still looking down at me, his expression unreadable.

"Hey Stars. I'm alright, how about you?" I answered, at this point we had began to walk out of the shop, I'm not sure why he left as he had only just got here.

"Yea' yea'. What'cha doin' walkin' round by ya' self? thought you were a smart kid, obviously not." He interrogated. He's my buddy and all, but he's pretty fucking scary at times.

Before I could even answer Reck came up behind me and ruffled my hair.

"He ain't stupid, man. He don't need a babysitter round him 24/7" Reck defended. Stars glared at him before shrugging and walking off into the same direction Dally did earlier on today.

Reck rested his arm on my shoulder and started walking with me in the opposite direction of Stars.

"Don't worry bout' that dickhead, kiddo. He just likes to patronize people." He assured me. To most people Reck is alot like Stars, ruthless, cold and arrogant. But he's nice to me, I don't know why.

"Yea' thanks, man." I replied, smiling up at him.

"You off to anywhere in particular today?" he asked, taking his arm off my shoulder. I was pretty glad of it too, I didn't want people thinking we had something goin' on.

"Nah, not really" I answered him, attempting to rub some dirt out of my eye.

"Well, how bout' I take ya' to do some errands with me, huh?" He offered raising one eyebrow at me.

"What'dya mean by that? what kind of errands?" I questioned, raising one eyebrow back at him. He chuckled at this.

"Just pickin' up some stuff for the rumble tonight, ya' dig?" He concluded, running his hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"Yeah, alright" I agreed. We then continued walking down the fairly empty street.

(DALLAS POV)

Having sorted out my annoying little brother and his temper tantrums I made my way down towards the hospital to see how Ponyboy was doin'. I'll never admit it but I care about the kid, he's kinda' like family to me, they all are.

I've been in this hospital so many times I know it like the back of my hand, so I didn't have to ask the woman at the desk for directions.

The sight I was greeted with was not a pleasurable one to see. Sodapop, who was once for all I know the happiest person in the entire world was sat on the hard metal chair staring blankly at the wall, almost like he'd ran out of tears.

Darry was hunched over in his chair with his head in his hands, he looked like he'd been dragged through a bush, backwards.

Two-bit, Steve and Johnny were sat in a row just behind Darry and Soda, Two-bit looked like he'd seen a ghost, Steve was showing signs of sympathy for the first time in his life and Johnny. Ah man, that poor kid looked like he was about to drop dead any second.

Darry slowly lifted his head up to look at me, he gave me a sad smile before placing his head back into his hands.

"Hey, Dal" Steve greeted me, with almost no emotion in his voice. I nodded at him before taking a seat next to Johnny.

"Johnnycake, ya' alright?" I asked him, I already knew the answer.

He tried to respond to me but his voice cracked before he could even say one word, he then broke down into hysterical sobs and Two-bit placed his arm around the young Greaser.

I sighed and leaned back against the cold white wash wall. Steve looked at me and motioned for me to follow him outside of the hallway.

I followed him outside of the door and lit up a cigarette, out of habit Steve held out his hand for one, I gave him one and we both took a few drags before Steve finally spoke up.

"Yesterday the doc told them that he'd be waking up" He began, looking down at his shoes

"That's good, ain't it?" I asked, taking another drag of my cigarette.

"He's gone into a coma" Steve added, quietly. I could have sworn I saw tears begin to well in his eyes.

"Shit, man. He's gonna' be alright though, ain't he?" I asked, trying not to sound too concerned for my reputations sake.

"Wish I knew, man." Steve continued before throwing half of his cigarette in the bin and rushing back into the waiting area.

I sighed and pushed my head back onto the wall behind me. Shortly after this a man around 5'8 came up to me and stared at me for a few seconds.

"What" I said bluntly, I wasn't in the mood for any ones shit today, not that I ever was.

"Ya' can't smoke in here, son" The guy answered me, trying to sound tuff.

I was in no mood to argue to I took a final long drag of it and blew it right in his face, I then threw it into the bin and strolled into the waiting room, smirking to myself.

I walked back into Steve telling Sodapop to go and get something to eat, he probably should.

"Dall, Can you take Soda to go get somethin' to eat?" Darry asked me, I could literally see the pain in his eyes.

"Yeah" Is all I could say, I hated seeing my buddies like this. I hooked an arm over Sodas shoulder and lead him down to the cafe.

We sat down with a sandwich each and a can of Cola. After a few minutes of silence Sodapop finally spoke up.

"If he doesn't make it I'll kill myself" He said bluntly, hopelessly staring at his cheese sandwich.

"Don't talk like that, man. Pony's a tough kid, he ain't gonna die" I reassured him. Sadly I don't doubt that Soda would infact commit suicide if Ponyboy died, that's what scared me.

"I'm sorry" Is all he said before biting into his sandwich, reluctantly.

I sighed and we sat there in complete silence for the rest of the time.

(JAY POV)

It was getting on for about seven o'clock when me and Reck went to Geckos. All of the gang were already there sat in their usual spots.

After saying our hello's I sat down next to Sean, It's safe to say that I was pretty nervous at this point, the rumble was only two hours away!

For a while everyone discussed where they would be standing.

Stars and Reck would be going up first, along with Tim Shepard. Next would be Gecko and Joker, followed by the triplets and finally me, Sean and Yosh.

The Curtis' gang and the Shepard gang would have some sort of order too so we'd just sort that out when the time came.

In my pocket I had a blade, and in my hand I had a chain. I felt so uneasy holding these, I felt like I was going to kill someone.

If I did end up killing someone I don't think I'd be able to live with it.

Joker picked up on my nervousness and offered me a cigarette to which I gladly accepted. I'm not a big smoker but I will now and again.

We sat around and chatted for a while before I looked at the clock and it read 8:34pm.

Shit. I literally thought my heart was about to shoot out of my chest.

"C'mon then boys, time to show them Socs who's boss!" Gecko announced jumping up from his chair next to Jak. The triplets, Sean, Reck and Joker all cheered and followed Gecko out of the door.

"Ya' alright?" Yosh asked me, looking quite worried.

"I'm fine" I replied, he shrugged and swung his arm around my shoulder, me Stars and Yosh followed the rest of them.

(DALLAS POV)

Everyone's decided to fight, except Sodapop. Honestly I don't blame him. He's in no state to be fighting, really.

Darry's holding up better than Soda, I guess he's trying to keep it together, him being the oldest and everything.

We got there pretty early, after everyone made sure Soda was okay for the fiftieth time, The Shepard's arrived slightly after us followed by the Brumly outfit.

Everyone got into Que, as the Socs pulled up in their cars, there was about an equal number of us to them, maybe a few more of them.

I glanced around when I saw Jay, stood with some other kid who looked about the same age as him, maybe a little older. He caught my gaze and gave me a worried look, I gave him a reassuring smile and turned my attention back towards the Socs.

(JAY POV)

It was dark, cold and raining when we got there, I was sure I'd have hypothermia at the end of the night.

We were all there, Reck and Stars were up front threatening the Socs and I knew the fight would be starting in no less than a minute.

My lip stats to shake, my palms start sweating and I can't stop this sick feeling.

All I can hear in my head is: "Somethin' real bads gonna happen"

Yeah, somethin' real bad is going to happen. Something inside of my is telling me to just turn around and run as far as I can. But then i'd be seen as a pussy. So no way.

Without any warning a punch was thrown, i think from Reck. Everyone ran at each other.

I took a few steps forward before I was rugby tackled to the ground by a Soc about the same size as Gecko. He got a chain from behind him and started pelting me with it. He got about five or six good hits on me before I kicked him 'where the sun don't shine'.

I got up, but I was in agony. I think he must have got my ribs a few times as well as my leg. Nevertheless I got up and charged at a Soc, I slapped him up the face with my chain before being punched straight in the nose by another one.

Once again I was on the floor, wow I'm so tough. I briefly opened my eyes to see a foot just about to make impact with my face.

A Soc who much have been taller and older than Gecko kicked me in the head three times before being pounced on by Dallas.

I could not comprehend what was happening at that point before a someone stomped on my chest repeatedly. To say I was winded would be an understatement. I tried with all my will to get up off the floor but almost as soon as the thought came to mind I was booted in the head again. Then everything went black.

(NO ONES POV)

The Greasers and Socs continued to fight it out for a good few minutes. No one noticed Jay lying to the side, on the brink of death.

The two Soc boys could see that the thirteen year old Greaser was unconscious, not that they cared. They continued to punch, kick, whip and beat him.

(RECK POV)

I had just smashed two Socs heads together and It felt fucking great. Just as I was about to go for another one I spotted two Socs beating on one of us. I immediately ran over and knocked the two of them out.

Man, I think I'm going to be sick. It was Jay, Sheen, the little one. He was beat pretty bad.

I dropped to my knees to get a better look at him. He was out cold. Looks like he broke a couple of bones too. Shit, man. I knew he was too young to fucking fight.

For the first time in years I felt regret. I regretted starting this rumble, I regretted letting him fight and most of all I regretted letting this happen to him.

(DALLAS POV)

We had won. We won the rumble! I was elated. The Socs hit the ground running after about ten minutes. I had taken a couple of hits but I was still standing. Most of us were.

Most.

I heard someone shout from across the field, he sounded pretty distressed.

"Gecko! Get help!" I heard him scream at the top of his lungs.

Gecko...I'm sure i've heard that name before. Ah, that's it. He's the guy who I met the night I found Ponyboy.

I went over to the place where this guy was to investigate. Nothing could have prepared me for what I was about to see.

Jay, my little brother. My partner in crime. Was on the floor, beaten the shit out of.

I smashed past the guy who was kneeling beside him and dropped to my knees on the other side of him.

"...Jay" is all I could splutter out before I shot up and was violently sick a few feet away from my brother.

Most of us were okay.

Most.

**Wooooooow. I am SO SORRY for the wait. I've been caught up with school work recently and I just had no time:( I'm sorry:(**

**I will try and update more I promise. Please review, I'll give you a virtual hug;) **

**Until next time, So long!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(DALLAS POV)**

When I dropped to my knees I noticed the dark pool of liquid that surrounded my brothers body, it couldn't be his, no. It couldn't be.

"Kid?" I whispered to him, taking his head in my hands, his eyes were shut both looking like they would swell immensely. The sirens became louder, there is a difference between ambulance sirens and police sirens, these were ambulance ones.

The paramedics came over, one of them took one look at Jay and told the other one to get ready.

"What the fuck do you mean, get ready?" I shouted at them, being pulled back by police officers. The paramedic looked at me then looked away quickly. Jay was pulled up onto a stretcher and rushed into the ambulance. I felt like my heart was being ripped out, I don't even care for the kid, so I don't know why I'm bothered.

I tell myself that every time something happens to him, It's not true though. He's the only thing I love. If he died I'd sure as hell kill myself or wind myself up in jail for the rest of my life.

The ambulance doors closed, not even asking anyone to ride with them. Holy shit, it wasn't that fucking serious was it?

I looked around to see Darry taking care of Steve and Two-bit and Johnny stood at the side watching with huge eyes.

There was a couple of guys I didn't recognize, there was the one who I met the day I found Pony, the blonde guy who was shouting earlier and the little brown haired kid who I've seen Jay walkin' round with a couple of times. But there was about 7 other people I didn't know, three of them looked related somehow.

The ambulance doors opened and I was pushed by a police officer over to them, I wanted to punch him, fucking pushing me.

"Are you this child's legal guardian?" The Paramedic asked me, I almost laughed when he called Jay a child. He's not a child, I mean yeah he's only thirteen but he's tuff.

"Yeah" I replied coolly, poking my head around the paramedic to look at him.

"Come with me" He told me, walking back up to the van, I followed. The sight I saw was one I would be carrying with me for a good few years. As I thought, his eyes were both swelled up and blackening, his arm was bent in ways it shouldn't be, bandages were all around his chest area and his leg looked like it had been ripped apart.

I sat down on the chair next to the bed whilst the driver started up to go, just staring at his lifeless form.

"Man, you really got ya' self into it this time, kid." I said to him, shaking my head.

Suddenly the machine that was registering his heart beat went wild, thrashing up and down. The paramedic jumped out of his seat and began to do something on a table.

With one last beep, the monitor went blank. No jumping, no beeping, nothing.

"Jay!" I screamed at him, didn't that mean he was dead? gone? never to be seen again?

The two paramedics pulled up the paddles and placed them on his chest.

"Call it" one of them said to the other. He placed the paddles down onto his chest sending an electric volt through him. Nothing.

He tried again, no reaction. And once more, no reaction.

The paramedic turned to me and gave me a sad look. "Eleven twenty eig-" He began before a gasp startled us. It wasn't me, or the paramedics. It was Jay, he was sat up gasping for air.

The paramedic pushed him down and as he did this Jay was out unconscious again, but alive. "What the fuck just happened?" I half shouted at the paramedic, he didn't reply as we were now at the hospital. They both quickly wheeled him out of the ambulance and into the emergency room, I followed behind.

I power walked to the extreme behind them, before being stopped by one of the hospital staff.

"Are you this young mans legal guardian?" The old doctor asked me, raising an eyebrow at me. My shirt and jeans were ripped up and my face must have been pretty bloody.

"Yeah" I replied bluntly, trying to get past him. I was two seconds away from punching him in the face.

"I need you to fill out some documents for me, sir" He told me, looking slightly scared.

"Make it quick" I demanded, taking a seat in the waiting room. A nurse came over and handed me about two pages of documents to fill out. They consisted of things like, his name, age, height, hair colour, eye colour, and stuff like that.

I quickly scribbled down some information about him and went off into the direction that the nurses took him. My heart was fucking pounding out my chest, all of these years I was a dick to him, what If he doesn't make it, man.

Man, I think I've gone insane. Of course he'll make it, he's a tuff kid.

"Sir, if you would just like to wait here the nurses will fill you in on some information." Another doctor told me, trying to block me from going into the room with his hand. I gave a cold chuckle and pushed past him. He strode in front of me again and tried to block me for the second time.

"I'm about two seconds away from hittin' you" I half shouted at him, looking him directly in the eye. He shuddered before I pushed past him with a little more force that was needed.

I sped down the hallway towards the room I saw them take him into, when I got there he had all sorts of doctors prodding and poking at him. One of the doctors spotted me and began to walk out with an annoying look on his face; I was defiantly going to end up hurting someone today.

"You can't be here, sir." He explained, with a face of stone. I was ready to punch him into next week when a nurse comes from behind him.

"You're his brother, right?" She asked me, pushing in front of the doctor. She was about fifty and had curly grey hair. She looked like she knew what she was doing.

"Yeah" I replied bluntly, trying to look around them to see my little brother.

"Well, he's going in for surgery as we speak, he will later be transferred to the intensive is unit. His rib area is severely damaged. I will inform you of any further progress." She told me casually, not the slightest bit of remorse in her voice.

This was a fight I just wasn't going to win, so I gave in and sat down in the waiting area.

A few hours passed nothing. Not even a word. I want to just leave, go get wasted at Bucks, fuck a broad and sleep all day tomorrow. But I can't, can I. I'm just that pathetic that I'm stayin' in this god damn hospital stressin' over a kid I don't even care about. Maybe I really have gone insane, man.

"Dallas Winston?" He doctor called out to me and the few other people sat in the waiting room. I stood up and slowly made my way over to the doctor. I was exhausted; it was getting on for about 4am now. He looked at me, kind of seeing if I was too banged up.

"Your brother, I presume. Jayson Winston is in intensive care currently. He had internal bleeding after we found multiple stab wounds in the rib cage. Luckily no major arteries were hit. His arm is broken and his leg is severely wounded." He explained, flicking through his notes. "You may go in and see Jayson, if you wish." He concluded before walking away, not even sparing a glance back. I sighed and made my way into his room. I hate it when people call him Jayson, our dad used to call it him. It's Jay, always has been.

The room had whitewash walls, a white bed, white everything. It reminded me of the cooler. Jay had been cleaned up a little now. He wore a plain white t-shirt, grey sweats and white socks. It was actually pretty different to what they usually put you in. They'll usually try and get you to wear this girly fucking gown. His face was pretty smashed up, there was cuts all over, bruises and deeper cuts were all along his collarbone and neck, his chest was properly bandaged up, his arm was casted in an orange cast, he hates the colour orange, so this should be funny when he wakes up.

"Stupid fuckin' kid, man. I told ya' I'd got your back. Yeah, I did a great job of that didn't I, kiddo" I said out loud, sitting down next to his bed. For the first time in many years I had that feeling. I can't quite explain what it felt like. I wanted to cry, I admit it. The badass hood, Dallas Winston wanted to cry. I would have laughed at myself if I didn't think it would spark off the tears. Last time I cried was when I was thirteen years old, I'm nineteen now.

Me and Jay weren't the only kids in the family, there was four of us all together. I was the oldest. Jay had a twin brother called Luke, he died when him and Jay were seven after a drive by bullet went straight up on the block. I was thirteen at the time, and that was the last time I cried. The youngest of our family was Dean. He was only a few months old when me and Jay had to leave. Last I know of him was that he got adopted. Man, bet he's got a better life than us. He would be almost four now.

Snapping out of my thoughts I reached up to rub my eyes when I felt tears streaming down my face. Fucking brilliant, I'm meant to be a careless hood, not a cry baby. Fucking hell. I got up and walked out of the room to light up a cigarette. I've gone quite a while without one, probably a new record, actually. When I walked outside I was met with the bitter coldness of Tulsa. It sure does get cold on the nights. I shakily lit my cigarette, taking a drag and sighing in relief.

Man, If Tim Shepard could see me now. He'd be in stitches.

I sure hope the kid's not gonna' be all clingy after this whole ordeal, I don't think I could cope with being all loving towards him. I don't think he knows it, but he talks in his sleep, fuckin' wakes me up with it some nights. He'll always be saying stuff about me. Just a few nights ago he asked something along the lines of "Dally, why don't you love me?".

I guess I could give the whole loving thing a try, just for a day or two.

Man, this kids gonna' ruin my reputation.

**this is so short omg, im sorry**

**I read every single review, so be sure to leave me one! **

**peace,love,rubber gloves.**


	7. Chapter 7

Two days, two fucking days is how Dallas sat in that God damn metal chair. He hadn't even got through a pack of cigarettes in 48 hours, must be a miracle. Two days before Jay finally decided to open his eyes, although he didn't show it; Dally was relieved.

With a few threats towards the staff and a couple of walls being punched, Dallas got to sit in Jays room until he finally decided to wake up.

A pair of dark blue eyes fluttered open accompanied by a groan from a mixture of pain and confusion. Jay waited for his eyes to properly focus before looking around the room, the average hospital room. He spotted a figure which seemed to be sleeping in an uncomfortable position next to his bed, he wore dirty clothes and his hair was stuck up in all kinds of directions. Dally.

His arm ached something awful and his whole body was throbbing, but the pain was bare able. He groaned again and sat up groggily, Dallas' head shot up immediately and he gasped. His face wasn't cut up too bad mostly bruised but he looked like shit, I guess he really does care.

"Look who finally decided to wake up," He looked exhausted and Jay couldn't help feel a little sorry for him.

"Mhmm." Jay grunted.

Dallas was fully sat up in his chair now and was leaning towards Jays bed with a sympathetic face on him, he'd only seen that face once before and that was when Luke died. He cringed at the memory and shook his head asif to banish it from his thoughts.

"You okay?" Dally questioned wiping the sleep out of his eyes, in over 48 hours he's gotten about two hours sleep and he was starting to feel a little delirious. Jay didn't answer but sadly sighed and shook his head.

"What's goin' on in that weird ass head of yours?" Dallas asked looking at him curiously.

"...Luke." Jay answered quietly looking down at his subconsciously twiddling thumbs. Dallas gave a long sigh and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Kid-" He began before being interrupted.

"Nah, Dal its fine - You should go home and sleep, man." Jay smiled sadly at his older brother and propped his self up in the hospital bed.

"I will, man. But you need to realize that it wasn't your fault he died, kiddo." Dallas sadly told him, this was getting a little lovey dovey but he had to be told. Jay never got over Luke's death, him and Luke had been together at the time and unfortunately Jay saw it happen from start to finish. For some reason Jay has convinced himself that it was completely his fault.

Jay nodded and lay back down onto the bundle of pillows. "I'm serious though, go home and get cleaned up - you look homeless." Jay grinned but then grimaced at the colour of his cast, fucking orange. Dally gave a halfhearted chuckle and shook his head - "Hows the cast?" He smirked.

"Love it," Jay mumbled before drifting back off to sleep. He should be out in a day or so, thank god. Dallas smiled and walked over to the bed where his younger brother was sleeping. "It's not your fault, Jay." He said quietly before walking back to Bucks to get changed.

**(JAY POV)**

_Three weeks later._

I'm almost as good as new now, apart from my cast of course. A fucking orange cast. I was spending the day inside, we were on Christmas break but it was nearing the end now. Dallas was out, I wondered where he was, i hadn't seen him in a while. Probably off with some girl or off doing a crime or off knitting for all I fucking know. he doesn't tell me anything. A knock at the door startled me a little, I opened the worn down door to be faced with a serious looking woman dressed in a suit type thing. Fuck.

"Jayson Winston?" She asked formally, looking down at me through her glasses that were resting on the end of her nose. I nodded and she didn't wait for an invitation to come in, she just sat down on the sofa.

"Are your parents here?" She asked, I swallowed a lump forming in my throat and took a seat as far away as possible from her. "No." I answered bluntly not sparing her a glance. If I know rightly she's a social worker, just fucking brilliant.

"Ah that's right, you live with your brother - Dallas, is it?" She said with an annoying little smile, how she found us here I don't know.

"Yeah, why?" I asked getting a little annoyed, she only gave me another one of her little smiles.

"Your father has been looking for you, he would like you to return to him; without your brother." - "and as he is your parent, I will have to ask you by law to pack your things." She told me, this made my blood boil.

"What the fuck? No! I'm not going. No way in hell." I shouted at her, standing up from my chair. As soon as I said this Dallas came striding through the door, I don't think i've ever seen him that angry. Not even when Tim got him arrested for something he didn't do.

"Jay I must insist you go now or I will have to get you forcibly removed." She concluded, I opened my mouth to say something but Dallas completely exploded.

"He's not fucking going, even if you forcibly remove him" He added air quotation marks on the last part - "And if he goes, I'll just get him again." He said calmly at the end. I snickered and agreed with him.

"I'm sorry, sir but I have to tell you that he will be returning to New York with his father- I will inform you with further details later." And with that she swiftly walked out of the door and down the steps to avoid any other confrontation.

I felt tears begin to well in my eyes and I sat back down onto the sofa to try and compose myself. Things are so bad in New York, even saying the name of the place makes me feel sick. People think that getting jumped in Tulsa is bad; Hell, compared to the ones where I'm from its like getting licked by a dog. Dad probably wants me back so he can use me as a punching bag again.

"You ain't goin' back to that fucking drunk, over my dead body will you."

A/N

Okay, just to point out that i know nothing on law and stuff so I apologize if things are wrong.

This is a really crappy chapter, I wrote it really quick:(

reviews pls


End file.
